Titan Rises
by SharpKc
Summary: This is about me and my friends forum that I thought would just be so much fun to write! So this is for my friends. Enjoy!
1. Sam Evergreen

**This story is about my friends on Fanfic. Tanc, Chy, DDT, Skye, Zenith, Iron, and Solider.**

**Chapter 1**

**Sam Evergreen**

It wasn't my intention to go to the camp. My father forced me to. I don't know him at all, like zero knowledge of him. He left my family when I was only five. Now here I am, at a camp called Camp Half-Blood. Weird name I know, that's why I wasn't so thrilled to go there.

When I arrived a saw a little group with four _campers_ all around one boy. I looked around more and saw strawberry fields. Cheesy. When I approached the campers the boy in the middle had a large bump on his head. Now don't get me wrong, I did laugh a little before I talked to them.

"Nice to see that you are feeling better, Caleb." A boy murmured to the boy in the middle. I walked over to them and grinned.

The boy named Caleb smirked. "It'll take more than a little bump on the head to keep me down." Caleb blabbed on about a Hell hound and I saw my opportunity.

"To bad it didn't kill you," I murmured. A girl with dark hair and piecing blue eyes; must be the daughter of Position. I smirked again and crossed my arms.

"Uh, not a nice way to greet people." She glared. Caleb didn't seem so effected by my rude comment.

"Oh, cheery Sam. Always a pleasure." Caleb rolled his eyes and I made a face back at him. I sat down on the grass and laid back a little.

"So, whats new? Fill me in," I smiled. I knew that Caleb was just pretending to think but I went along with it.

"Well, we've got Tancered here-hes new, son of Nyx- and a Hellhound last night. Nothing big." Ok, I'm not going to lie, I might have blushed. Not on purpose! My caring instincts kicked in, again not on purpose.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the bump again. "Doesn't look like it was nothing. Your head." I mumbled. Yup, caring, that's the best I got.

"Nah," he winked. "Hit a tree, that's all." I folded my arms again and got back up.

"Alright then," I blinked. "What classes do you guys have today?" I asked the group, but I was mostly talking to Caleb. Everyone here seemed to be dead silent. Did I smell that bad?

The boy Tancered looked up at us and bolted up a tree. Yup, I smelled. I looked at the tree for awhile. The others might of thought it was his normal thing; going-in-trees-and-what-not.

"Don't mind Tanc. Hes shy.." Caleb told me. I nodded still looking at the tree. "Umm.. I think today is an off day, I've got archery and canoeing, you?" I don't know if he was talking to me but the buy Danny bud in.

"Not sure." Danny said with a shrug. "I haven't cheeked my schedule yet today. But probably forging will be in there somewhere." He smiled. I wanted to yap at him but I kept my mouth shut.

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. "Pegasus riding, archery, and i think sword training. I don't really remember the rest. Anyway see ya later." I headed to the stables leaving them behind with a mystery. Yea, I'm just that cool.

"Umm, archery so prepare to run, anddddd- I forgot," Blaise said. I couldn't really hear her but I shrugged it off and kept walking. Though with my great hearing I heard something else..

"See you in archery, then!" Caleb called. He grinned crookedly at his remaining friends. "Well, isn't she a flower?" I giggled and kept walking.

"Yeah, a dandelion," Blaise said teasingly. Caleb laughed and continued watching me walk. I tried to sway my hips but I think it ended up looking like I was limping; yikes.

"She grows on you," Caleb assured. "Maybe not quickly, but she does." Blaise nodded and Tancered dropped from his tree and walked up to his friends. "Welcome back to the ground,Tanc." Caleb chuckled.

Tancered removed his hood revealing a pair of silver and black wolf ears and silvery blue streaks in long black hair, "Whatever." He grunted. I shrugged and turned my back. When I saw the stables chills went up my spine. I hated heights. I mean I _hate _heights.

I approached a black Pegasus named Eclipse. I snatched a saddle and smacked it on the horse. It grunted and I took a shaky breath. "Alright," I murmured softly to Eclipse, "We can do this the hard way, or the easy way." I ran up to Eclipse and jumped onto his back. Not the best idea.. Eclipse reared and shot off into the air. I screamed and held on for dear life. Wind blew in my face as my figures burned from holding so tight. On the other hand, Eclipse was having a little to much fun..

* * *

Blaise grinned. "You said flower, then you said she grows on you. Coincidence?"

"Did you guys hear a scream?" Caleb asked quickly, suddenly alert.

* * *

I was flying rapidly threw the air and I screamed. "OHH MYY GOOODSS!" Eclipse dive bombed into the lake and shot back up. I was still holding on, but soaked in water. My wet hair was stuck to my face as Eclipse nahed happily enjoying the ride. My figures slipped and now my foot was stuck on the stirrup. Just my luck. Now, soaked it water, going about 80 feet in the air, and hanging from my legs. Fun..

* * *

"Look!" Caleb yelled, pointing at a form on a Pegasus in the distance. He held back a chuckle and looked at his friends.

Tancered came out of thinking and pointed at a Pegasus ,"there it came from there." He stated.

"I think that's Sam," Caleb said, and then snorted. "Last I checked, sky and water do NOT mix for a child of Hades." Wow thanks for the help.

Blaise laughed slightly at Caleb's comment. The rest of the laugh she held her hand on her mouth.

"Do you think she'll hold on?" Caleb asked. He had a worried look on his face now.

"I hope she will..." Blaise said nervously. She started to bite she nails.

Caleb turned to Blaise. "Should we... go help her?"

* * *

Help came a little to late for me.

Eclipse went lower to the ground but at about 95 miles an hour. I closed my eyes knowing that if I didn't jump, I would stay on. My foot came a little loose and I unhooked it. I rolled about 10 feet then came to a stop.

"Ugh..." I laid down for awhile twigs and dirt in my hair. The pain in my leg was terrible.

"She fell!" Caleb yelped, running to the stables. My hero. Blaise rushed after Caleb.

Caleb paused before me, who seemed to be seeing clearly and to be little more than miffed. He smirked. "Having a fun time?" A little half grunt half laugh escaped my mouth.

Danny ran after Blaise and Caleb. "Are you okay?" He asked when he reached me. I nodded and spat out dirt and sat up. "A blast," I scolded.

Caleb chuckled, holding out a hand. "I can see that." I took his hand and got up.

"Thanks," I said as I snatched the twigs out of my hair. "I hate flying." I said half to myself.

Caleb nodded. "Yes, I think i can see why." I smiled and looked into his eyes.


	2. Caleb Sabatini

**Chapter 2**

**Caleb Sabatini**

Wow. That was amazing. She was like a death angle that fell from the havens, or on a pegasus with twigs and dirt all over her. Oh well. She was still beautiful, in my eyes; everyone else was either laughing, or worried.

The pegasus snorted and I jumped. The thing was deadly. Sam giggled and sighed. Her hand went on her hip as she looked at me.

"Well, thanks. I've got to go to archery now." She said as she yanked on more twig out of her hair. Was it just me or was she getting nicer? Lets hope she doesn't find out I said that.. Sam turned around and headed to archery.

"I've got archery to! Blaise? Tancered? Danny?" I asked them and they all nodded but Tanc. Tancered was no were in sight. "Tanc?!" I yelled. Suddenly he dropped out of a tree and onto the pegasus, putting it in a headlock. I laughed and he nodded.

I looked at Sam and she was glaring at the pegasus. The pegasus glared back at her and she smiled as she looked at me. I met her eyes and stood stiff. I shook my head in mock despair.

Tancered calmed down the pegasus and walked back over to us. "Mind if we join you Sam?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled.

"Of course." I nodded and looked at the others practically asking for help.

"Alright! Let's go. Hold hands.. make sure we don't get separated from the group.." Idiot! I settled next to Tanc and Sam. I think she saw what I was trying to do and grab my hand. She grinned and started walking. I turned tomato red but squeezed her hand.

Blaise and Danny didn't hold hands but walked next to each other. Once we got there, Sam got out her own bow and it was all black. It was a death bow, probley from her father. You wouldn't think the daughter of Hades would be an archery, but whatever.

I released her hand and knelt to pick a good longbow. I chose one labeled with a sixty pound draw weight and stood back up. Danny looked pale. He wasn't an archery, at all.

"Well, here goes nothing," Danny said he reached the archery range. He grabbed a bow and a few arrows, only missing the target by a foot the first time. I put a thumbs up to him but he slapped his hand on his forehead.

Blaise picked up a bow, and aimed an arrow at the target, but missed by ten feet. "Didn't almost hit someone this time!" I almost wanted to scream out FAIL! But I knew that she might have a dagger on her; I kept my mouth shut.

"Your getting better." I grinned. I started stinging two arrows onto my bow and hit the chest and stomach of a dummy. I smiled. Being the son of Apollo had perks on it's own.

Sam bit her lip and released the arrow, it wizzed by and hit the target dead center. Sam smiled and grabbed another arrow. My mouth dropped. What!? How could she do that when she just got to camp!? Unfair!

"Nice one, Sam!" I said, honestly impressed. As a child of Apollo, my ability was natural. This was just pure skill.

"Thanks! Let's see you shoot son of Apollo." Sam put the arrow back in it's quiver and leaned on a pole, she smiled and waited. Pressure, got to hate it.

I rolled my eyes, but decided to go for three arrows. They were a little shaky, but I managed to hit just barely to the left of the target, the chest of a dummy, and between the eyes.

Danny hit the target on his second try, and continued hitting it, but never got any closer to the center of the target.

"You hit it, Danny!" I praised, grinning. "Good job dude!" I chuckled.

"Yeah," Danny said with a proud smile. "I did!"

Sam laughed and looked at Caleb. "How do you shoot three arrows?" She asked. I knew I impressed her! Unfortunately it was very hard to explain.

I frowned. "Well, it's really difficult. You have to hold back on each shaft with only one finger." I instructed. Something caught my attention. Blaise shot another arrow and stifled a laugh as a random camper jumped back startled, as the arrow almost hit them.

"Careful, Blaise," I cautioned with a grin.

Sam nodded and grabbed three arrows, she pierced her lips and shot. One arrow went flying in the air, the other one almost hit the same camper, and the last one hit Tancered's tree. Sam slowly put down her bow and took a step back.

I covered his mouth to conceal a grin, but it leaked into his voice. "Well, it's a little hard to aim." I chuckled.

Blaise smiled at both of them. "Oops?" I laughed and smiled at Sam.

Sam glanced at me and smiled. "Wow that would of been great to know, before I shot the arrows!" Sam laughed and I heard a bell. "Lunch time," Sam murmured. My stomach rumbled and my mother started to water. Tancered threw a dagger hitting Sam's bow.

Sam looked at her bow with a dagger implanted in it, wide eyed. "Hey now," She said gingerly. "We are all friends here." Then she looked at me. She grinned and shoved me playfully. "Race you there." Sam ran off towards the pavilion. I laughed and bolted after her.

Tancered went and set on top of the big house deciding not to eat for his fourth day having not eaten since he arrived.

Sam reached the food before me and laughed. She grabbed a plate and picked out a apple, sandwich, and a Coke-a-cola. She sat down alone at the Hades table and took a bite of her sandwich.

I bowed in her direction and mouthed, 'Wait until next time' before grabbing my meal and sitting. She laughed and shook her head.

Danny followed after them to the dining pavilion and grabbed some food, sitting down at the Hephaestus table. I leaned back a bit, as my table was directly beside the Hephaestus one. "So, how's it goin'?" I asked.

"Life's good," Danny said with a smile to Caleb. "How's it going for you?" I thought for a bit.

"Great," I nodded, muffled by my sandwich. I yawned, my head thumping again from yesterday's injury. "Whatcha got next? I have canoeing." I stated.

"I think I have that, too," Danny said. "And the forging after that." Danny got up and headed toward the lake. I followed him and saw a dandelion. I picked it up and Danny rolled his eyes. I shoved him and looked at the flower.


End file.
